The Curse Of Being Me
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: kiddmaka, lizsoulpatty- Sometimes you just have to take the good with the bad.


A/N: Takes places after current manga events. And anyone know about this 'Kid vs Kidd' thing? I keep getting told two different things...

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

**kmkmkmkmkmkmkmkm**

Maka leaned back, cracking her knuckes, then putting all her papers together to hand in. She wouldn't call the test easy, but she had seen worse. Looking around, it seemed she was the first one done. Even Ox was still scribbling away.

She smirked.

Kidd was beside her, still writing as well. She grinned; he'd taken her suggestion to wait and let someone else write his name after he'd finished filling in dots. He was visibly twitching- no doubt over the fact the filled in answers weren't symmetical. He had grown up considerably over the past couple years, they all had- even Patty. She was filling answers in, even if it was still with crayon. Soul was on the other side of Kidd, still hard at work (he'd been up half the night studying), Patty and her colors beside him, and Liz peering at her nails after her sister. After a moment or two, she was back at the test. That brought her back around to Kidd, who was looking at her. She tilted her head in question; he pointed his pencil at the empty space for his name- still couldn't bring himself to do it if it couldn't be absolutely perfect. She chuckled, and was about to do so for him, when suddenly her father's shadow loomed over them- he was subbing.

"Maka-chan," the redhead smiled. "There's no talking during the test."

"I know," she said back lowly. "But I just need to write Kidd's name for him."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't, he'll be here all afternoon doing it himself."

Spirit was more than aware of the shinigami's neurois, so with a roll of his eyes, said, "Fine. I'll just stay here while you do it so no one can say you were cheating; ok, Maka-chan?"

"Whatever," she drawled, reaching over to her friend's test. The redhead collected both their tests before the shinigami had a chance to see and obsess over it. Maka pulled out a book and began to read- it was only a little while before she felt a pair of eyes on her. She peered over the novel at Ox- he was still working, not glaring at her. Slowly, she let her eyes glance to her right. Kidd was laying his head on the writing surface, his arms tucked underneath it; looking right at her, a small, content smile on his face.

She willed herself not to blush. Why was Kidd looking at her? And so fondly? Probably just gratitude, she realised. She had briefly wondered if the shinigami had an interest in her when he started sitting next to her instead of Patty; over two years ago, starting on his first class back from being rescued from that book. He hadn't shown any interest in her otherwise, though, so she had just brushed the thought aside, even more so when he started dating her partner. That didn't last long, though; maybe a couple months. But that happy little smile... She decided to try something- she looked over at him. His eyes closed immediately, as if he were taking a nap instead of looking at her. 'Smooth, Kidd,' she thought.

But did that mean he did like her? More than a friend? She pretended to continue reading, mind spinning. She felt his eyes again; there was no way she was going to get any reading done this way. After peeking over the book again, this time to her father to make sure he wasn't paying attention, she got her notebook back out and and began to write Kid.

_You're not fooling me. Do I have a pigtail off or something?_

The shinigami blinked at the note. A grin appeared on his while he wrote his reply, and after glancing up at the redhead as well, pushed it back to her.

_If you think I'm looking at you because of your pigtails, then I'm actually doing a very good job of fooling you; your pigtails are always wonderfully symmetrical._

Maka blushed. For Kid, that was as good as calling her drop dead gorgeous. She scribbled back under his tidy handwriting.

_Then what?_

He grinned again, began to write- the paper was snatched away.

By her father. "Surely you two can find something better to do with your time?"

The green eyed girl shot him daggers.

"Now, now, Maka-chan, I'm doing this for you."

As soon as his back was turned, she raised her hand so it was barely in view- flipping him off. Black brows raised as well. Maka blushed when she noticed that the shinigami had seen her, quickly getting out and going back to her book. She didn't dare look up again until the bell rang, signaling not only the end of class, but the end of the school day. But before she closed the book, Kidd stuck a piece of folded paper in as if it were marking her spot. She looked up at him in confusion; he only smiled and went on his way.

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

**kmkmkmkmkmkmkmkm**

Maka decided to wait until she got home to read the message, if there was one. And there was, she discovered the second she entered her room.

_I was looking at you because you are symmertical perfection._

A bright, vibrant flush crossed her cheeks. "Symmetrical perfection?" she repeated. "So he... wow," she added, plopping down on her bed. Glancing outside, she saw it was still just before sunset. And she knew the way to Kidd's house. "Soul! I'm going out for a bit!" she yelled to her roommate, grabbed her coat and bolted out the door.

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

**kmkmkmkmkmkmkmkm**

She wasn't sure if she was surprised or not Kidd answered the door himself or not, but was glad he did. "Maka," he said, definately surprised himself. "What brings you by?"

She still had the note. "Does this mean what I think it does?" she asked, showing it to him.

His gaze his the ground. "I knew I shouldn't have written it; I was hoping you wouldn't read this far into it. Please, forgive me, and go home."

The female technician stopped the door with her hand. "Kidd, you can't write something like that and expect me to back off completely. Will you tell me what's going on?"

His golden irises saw the house stairway again.

"Why do you keep looking away?"

"Maka, will you come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, and stepped inside. He closed the door behind her; didn't turn to look at her.

"Maka...," he began quietly. "Do you remember when I was trapped in that book? The... the thing I became?"

"I remember." Mostly just the ass-kickings they gave each other, though.

"Before you came... I had some time to k-kill... the... things I envisoned... doing to you before k-killing you... With amusement..." He punched the door with the last word, choking on his breath, unable to continue. He was studdering a lot, she realised. Kidd never studdered.

"Kidd," she said. "That wasn't you."

He turned, his yellow eyes were bright with forming tears, but his expression remained stern. "Yes, it was."

"Kidd-"

"It's a part of me."

She chuckled. "And a part of me wants to kill Soul and Black Star on a daily basis, but I don't do it."

"That's not-"

"It's exactly the same. If I let my anger take a hold of me, they would be dead. If you let certain... urges take a hold of you, Ox would have the highest grades in class." He started to look away again, but she let her palm slide under his chin, forcing his eyes to her own. "That's what being human is; rising above stuff like that."

"I'm a-"

"Human, just a bit more powerful than most."

"Maka..." He pulled her close to him, a couple tears finally breaking free. She returned the embrace, smiling softly.

Niether were sure how long they were standing there, but Maka began wondering where the other inhabitants of the house were. "Kidd, are Liz and Patty around?"

"No," he replied, not moving. "They went to a club tonight."

"So you're here alone? That sucks."

"I'm more than used to it," he stated with a shrug, releasing her. "You left Soul home alone, yes?"

Maka scoffed. "I'm sure he's grateful to be rid of me for awhile." She caught sight of him looking, really looking at her again. "What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful. I think that's why my madness wanted your death so much; you're a bright, shining light."

"Kid..." the girl blushed. Since when did this guy dish out compliments like that? "Stop it."

"No," he replied with a grin.

She bit her lip. "Inflate my ego too much and you'll have Soul to deal with."

"I'm terrified, " he replied with a roll of his golden eyes.

Maka laughed. Was he really this playful? Kidd, Death the Kidd, the stern OCD son of Shinigami-sama? Playful? "Don't let him hear you say that. He'll come over here just to prove you wrong."

"Terr-if-ied," he drawled again. "Come on, have a seat; there's more to the house than the entryway; I won't bite, I swear."

She grinned this time. "What if I ask real nice?" she asked, feeling herself turn a bit red.

"Oh, Maka, I do wish you'd be more careful with your words."

"Why's that?"

"Because then," he said, walking back up to her. "I start thinking I can get away with things I shouldn't be getting away with."

"Such as?" she inquired with obviously feigned curiousity.

He leaned forward, Maka thought he was going to kiss her, but he tilted his head to her right, laying his lips instead on her neck, then parting them just enough to nip her. Her breathing hitched.

"You lied," she breathed.

"So I did," he said, his breath warm on her neck. "Is there something you plan to do about it?"

Gathering her courage, she reached up her hands (had to be a symmetrical gesture) to his head and ran her fingers through his soft hair. She straightened his head as well, redirecting it to hers and letting her lips meet his. She moaned into his mouth when his hand slid up her side. He drank in the sound, and pulled her closer to him. "K-Kidd," she said, barely a whisper.

"Mmm?" he asked.

"I c-can't stand," she admitted. "I'm leaning on you."

"I'm fine with that," he said. "But, upstairs, perhaps?" He picked her up bridal-style and carried her up to his room, sat with her on the bed. Gingerly, he pushed off her jacket, pulled off her vest and unbuttoned her shirt, smirking at her flushed face. "You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

"K-Kidd," she muttered. "Stop it."

"Never," he grinned, pulling her to him again. He ran his tongue along her collarbone, she cried out again, fisting his hair. Reaching around her, he unbuttoned her skirt.

"Hey," she realised. "Why am I the only one getting naked?"

"Perhaps you should remedy that," he told her, nipping at her ear. Lowering her gaze, and button by button while he watched, she undid his shirt; pushed it back over his shoulders to the floor. He noticed her hands trembling when she unzipped his pants; he wrapped each of hers in one of his and looked into her mint eyes. "We don't have to do this now. I couldn't bear it if you were afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you," she said. "I'm... just a little nervous."

"Why?"

"It's... supposed to hurt the first time, and... I'm not really that attractive, you know."

"I'll do what I can to keep the pain down, and I better not ever hear such obsentities from your mouth again. All right?"

"All right."

He stood to let his pants hit the floor, and after kicking them off, stood in front of her, still sitting on the bed, and leaned down to kiss her once more. Slowly, he lowered himself further and unfastened her bra; she followed his lead, leaning back down against the mattress. Maka's eyes fluttered closed, reveling in the sensations of Kidd's mouth and hands on her body. She gasped when she felt one of his hands slide into her underwear. "Kidd," she moaned.

Carefully, gently, he pushed a finger inside her, rubbing against her clit. She cried out, gripping the comforter. Taking the reaction as an affirmative, he continued to stroke her, gradually going in deeper and deeper. Right as she could feel herself climbing, his finger moving so evenly now, the feeling stopped. Annoyed and confused, Maka opened her eyes to see the male climbing on to the bed above her; once his head was above hers, she pulled him into a mouthwatering kiss. "Ready?" he asked, his words soft and hoarse.

"Um, don't we, um...," she said, barely finding her breath.

"I've got it covered. Literally."

She blushed again. "Ok..."

"You're ready?"

"Yes."

"You're certain?"

"Kidd," she said meaningfully.

"All right, all right," he said good-naturedly.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Maka almost cried out in surprised that someone was knocking on Kidd's bedroom door; he had a hand over her mouth before she had the chance. "Dammit," he muttered. "Liz and Patty- I heard them coming up the stairs."

"Oi! Kidd-kun!" Patty.

"I hoped they'd think I-"

"We know you're not asleep! Your light's on!" She paused, so did the couple. "Liz! He's not opening the door!"

"Break it down!" Liz called.

"Get under the covers," Kidd hissed to Maka; he grabbed his robe from where it hung in the corner.

"Kidd-kun! Liz says I can break-"

The door swung open, revealing a very unimpressed shinigami. "What the hell do you two want?" he snarled.

"Relax," Liz said dismissively, breezing by him, much to his unnoticed dismay. "We just want to ask you if- Maka?"

"H-Hi, Liz," the female miester flushed.

"Oh, no wonder you're pissed," she said to the male. "You were getting laid; you just had to say so."

The shinigami twitched, still seething.

"We'll just ask Soul instead. He's home, right, Maka?"

"He... should be..."

Kidd finally snapped. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

"We're going, we're going."

He slammed the door after them. "Those fucking girls, think they can get away with anything..."

"We know we can get away with anything!" Liz's voice came through the door from further down the hall.

"Fucking OCD," he cursed.

"Now, now," Maka chastised him as he flopped back down on the bed. "That's no way to talk about your partners."

"It is when you're pissed off at them."

"...I guess I'd be a hypocrite not to give you that."

"Thank you very much."

"Aw, come here," she said, and he discarded the robe and got under the covers with her, curling up against her. He nuzzled against her shoulder; it wasn't long before his hands wandered to territory they'd been enjoying just a few minutes prior. So it wasn't long before they were back where they left off.

Maka took in a sharp breath when Kidd entered her; he knelt still, waiting for her with concern in his eyes. "Maka?"

"I'm ok," she said after a minute.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok." Slowly, he began to move, holding her tightly. He nipped the other side of her neck; he noticed a small red spot forming from earlier. Marring the symmetrical beauty that was Maka Albarn was just simply out of the question.

"Kidd..." she moaned.

"Ah... Maka..."

"Kidd..."

He kissed her again. "Maka, I'm-"

"Sok... Me t-oh!" she cried, and her words became intelligble. He drank in the sight of her; face flushed red, eyes dark with want, holding him just as tightly as he was holding her... "K-Kidd, I- OH!" she cried, and he took it as she had come, and he took the liberty of doing the same.

"Maka..."

**lsplsplsplsplsplsplsp**

**lsplsplsplsplsplsplsp**

Soul yawned, leaning back in his desk chair. Homework was finally done- Maka couldn't give him shit tomorrow. He closed up the books and set them aside, wondering what to do with the rest of his night.

Someone knocked at the door. Groaning, he walked over and answered it. "Liz? Patty? What's up?"

"Oh, that outfit won't work at all. Go change."

"...Nice to see you too, Liz."

"We're going clubbing."

"I don't club," he replied, deadpan.

"Aw, come on."

"At all," he reiterated, closing the door.

"Not even for the new jazz club three blocks from here?"

He froze, making a mental note not to ever discuss music with her again. "...What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Oh, come on," she replied, taking his hand and dragging him back to his room. She and Patty began shifting through his things, much to his dismay. But he only sighed; fighting them would just make the process take longer- he was just glad Maka wasn't there to tease him. Speaking of... where was she? She'd left a couple hours ago...

"Hey, have you guys seen Maka tonight?" he asked. "It's not like her to stay out so late."

"Yes," the older sister replied. "She's connsumating her relationship with Kidd."

"SHE'S WHAT?" he yelled, feeling (with horror) that his face was turning red. Not cool.

"Kidd-kun likes Maka-chan a lot," Patty told him. "No worries."

"I didn't even know either of them liked each other... and to that point..." He flushed again.

"Aww, are we making the widdle virgin nervwous?" Liz teased him.

"You're assuming a lot," he replied with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm wrong?"

"Big sis! This one!" the short haired blonde piped up, holding a back tee with two orange lines across the middle.

"Only if you can find a button-down shirt to wear over it; it's too plain by itself."

"But Big Sis, how will this shirt get seen if he wears a shirt over it?"

"The button-down shirt won't have the buttons buttoned," she explained.

"Oh! You're so smart!"

"So, Soul?" she continued to the male.

"You're wrong," he stated.

"Am I now?" she asked, turning from her task to size him up. "Are you sure you're not just saying that to save your pride?"

He didn't flinch. "I'm positive; cool guys don't lie."

"Who, then?"

"Cool guys don't kiss and tell, either."

"They don't, huh?"

"Nope."

"Well, maybe me and Patty can force it out of you."

"Really, Big Sis?" Patty jumped up and down excitibly. "We can play with Soul-kun?"

"'Play?'" he repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Patty; hold him down for me, will you?"

"Hu-" Soul didn't have time to be confused- the shorter girl pulled back both his arms and held them tight there, then forced him to walk backwards unto his bed.

"Okay!" she called out happily.

"So, Soul," Liz grinned, approaching them. "Gonna answer me?"

"Tch. You don't scare me."

"I should." She knelt down between his legs, unzipping his pants.

"Oh, no; she's gonna get me off, whatever shall I- Bloody fuck Liz!" the male called out when she took him in her mouth.

"Big sis is really good at that," Patty beamed.

"Fuck, yes..."

"I don't mean the blowing," she giggled.

"Huh?"

Abruptly, the older sister stopped, grinning. She let a single nail trailed the back of his penis; he shuttered at the sensation, feeling as well the loss of her warm mouth. The cold air was having a bad effect, and her finger was keeping him just aroused enough so he wasn't going anywhere. So that was her game...

"You think that's gonna phase me?" he challenged, pushing her back with his foot. Patty's grip tightened. "Obviously, you don't know my last boyfriend as well as you say."

"Oh? And who was that?" she spat.

White brows lifted for the briefest of seconds. "Huh. I know he wanted to keep it quiet- I only told Maka- I woulda thought he would of at least told you two."

"Big Sis can't keep a secret!" the younger girl giggled.

"I can't keep a secret?" Liz shot back. She rolled her eyes at her laughing sibling in favor of further questioning the male. "Who was it?"

"The only person I know of that might trust you with that; your miester."

"Kidd?" The older sister blinked a few times, then started laughing- loudly. "Y-You think Kidd has anything on the two of us? Who do you think he learned from?" She stopped laughing, but continued to grin evilly. "That poor boy barely knew the meaning of sex when he met us; after that, he was lucky to still be clinging to his virginity."

"Eww... aren't you like 10 years older than us?"

She slapped him.

"Oh, you are goin' dooooooownnnnn!" Patty sang.

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

**kmkmkmkmkmkmkmkm**

"Are you spending the night?" Kidd asked.

"As much as I would like to, bad things will happen if I make Soul worry all night," Maka replied, playing out senario over destructive senario her mind.

"Sadly, I must agree.

"Walk me home?"

"I would have even if you hadn't asked." Without further conversation, they gradually got their clothes back on and went outside. The grinning moon was clear in the sky; not a single cloud. Maka cocked her head at the male when he summoned his skateboard. "There's enough room for you too," he assured her, holding out his hand to her. Hestitantly, she placed her hand in his. "It's just like riding Soul's motorcycle."

"You've never ridden his motorcycle, have you?" she asked him while he wrapped her arms around his waist.

"...I have," he told her, decided to leave out that the two of them had done a bit more than riding on it. "Maka, did Soul tell you... we-"

"I know you were together for a few months," she laughed. "Calm down."

"Ah. Good. Hold on." Slowly, the skateboard took to the air. He didn't start it forward until he couldn't feel her heart hammering against his back anymore. Her grip tightened again when they moved; he moved his legs a little further apart to keep them balanced.

Maka invited him up, and was about to refuse when he happened to glace up, and see two very familiar souls in his lover's apartment. "What are Liz and Patty doing here?" he muttered.

"Huh?" she asked, then looked up herself. "Huh. You definately want to come up now, right?"

"Indeed," he replied, not liking the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. Every instinct he had was telling him to stay away, but he wasn't about to let Maka go up alone.

**lsplsplsplsplsplsplsp**

**lsplsplsplsplsplsplsp**

"HA! That's the best you got? I don't wanna even think about your weakest!"

Both Maka and Kidd halted at the words that greeted them, coming from Soul's room, from the weapon's own mouth.

"That's it! You're a dead man!" Liz now.

"Hahaha! That tickled!" Soul.

"Hahaha!" Patty.

"Maka," Kidd said. "I don't mean any offense to you or Soul, but there is something I've been aware of for some time now that you should know."

"...Wha... What's that?"

"Your partner has issues."

"...You don't say. On second thought, maybe I will stay at your house tonight. Just let me leave the little jackass a note in case he actually surfaces-"

"I wouldn't put money on it."

"-and grab a change of clothes."

"Ooo! I think I felt a little pinch!" the red eyed male was heard gleefully again a few minutes later.

"Let's get the hell out of here," the green eyed girl said, reappearing with her backpack.

"After you."

**lsplsplsplsplsplsplsp**

**lsplsplsplsplsplsplsp**

One week later, outside the school after classes

**mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

**kmkmkmkmkmkmkmkm**

"I think our weapons are rebelling."

"I doubt that, Maka," Kidd tried to reassure her. "They're just running a bit late."

"When they were 'running late' the past couple days, we finally found them in a classroom naked as they day they were born."

The shinigami shrugged. "They're having fun."

Maka bit her lip. "Do you miss... having fun?"

"Not even a little," was the deadpan answer. "Those sisters... ugh. I think I just got a chill thinking about it."

"And Soul?"

"Soul... is Soul. He's perfect for them; just as insane, if not more."

"Then... why did you date him? I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions," she added quickly.

"Not at all," he replied with a soft smile. "After having... an 'education' with Liz and Patty, I didn't think anyone could be more sadist than them."

"You were wrong?"

"Indeed."

Maka laughed. "I say we go back without them."

"I say I have a very smart girlfriend," he replied, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Someone's kissing up," she joked.

"Oh, you'll know if I'm kissing up," he told her as they walked from the DWMA.

"Will I now? How?"

He grinned, pulled her a bit closer, and gently kissed a line up her neck. "That's kissing up, is it not?"

Green eyes rolled. "You take everything so seriously."

"Pretty much," he admitted. "It's the curse of being me."

"The curse of being you comes with me," Maka pointed out.

He looked back her, pulling her close again. "Best curse ever."


End file.
